Computing devices, such as notebook computers, personal data assistants (PDAs), and mobile handsets, have user interface devices, which are also known as human interface devices (HID). One type of user interface devices that has become more common is touch-sensing devices, such as touch-sensor pads (also commonly referred to as touchpads), touch-sensor sliders, touch-sensor buttons, touch-sensor keyboard, touchsreens, and touch panels.
A basic notebook touch-sensor pad emulates the function of a personal computer (PC) mouse. A touch-sensor pad is typically embedded into a PC notebook for built-in portability. A touch-sensor pad replicates mouse x/y movement by using two defined axes which contain a collection of sensor elements that detect the position of a conductive object, such as a finger. Mouse right/left button clicks can be replicated by two mechanical buttons, located in the vicinity of the touchpad, or by tapping commands on the touch-sensor pad itself. The touch-sensor pad provides a user interface device for performing such functions as positioning a pointer, or selecting an item on a display.
Another user interface device that has become more common is a touch screen. Touch screens, also known as touchscreens, touch panels, or touchscreen panels are display overlays, which are typically pressure-sensitive (resistive), electrically sensitive (capacitive), acoustically sensitive (SAW—surface acoustic wave), or photo-sensitive (infra-red). The effect of such overlays allows a display to be used as an input device, removing the keyboard and/or the mouse as the primary input device for interacting with the display's content. Such displays can be attached to computers or, as terminals, to networks. There are a number of types of touch screen technology, such as optical imaging, resistive, surface wave, capacitive, infrared, dispersive signal, and strain gauge technologies. Touch screens have become familiar in retail settings, on point of sale systems, on ATMs, on mobile handsets, on game consoles, and on PDAs where a stylus is sometimes used to manipulate the graphical user interface (GUI) and to enter data.
In general, capacitance-sensing devices are intended to replace mechanical buttons, knobs, and other similar mechanical user interface controls. Capacitance-sensing devices eliminate the complicated mechanical switches and buttons, providing the reliable operation under harsh conditions. In addition, capacitance-sensing devices are widely used in the modern customer applications, providing new user interface options in the exiting products. Some applications of capacitance-sensing devices, however, require the reliable operation in the presence of the water films or drops on the capacitance-sensing device. For example, various applications, such as household appliances, automotive applications, industrial application, need sensor elements that do not provide false triggering when the presence of water, ice, humidity, or the like exists and/or changes on the sensor elements.